Episode 5: Die Blaue Hand
Dieser Artikel behandelt die Episode, für den namensgebenden Charakter, siehe Blaue Hand Die Blaue Hand (Hisaku, Aoi Te, 秘策、青い手) ist die fünfte Episode von Guardian of the Spirit. }} | Erstausstrahlung } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Autor } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Regisseur } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:120%;" class=color1 | Folgenübersicht |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Vorherige Episode 4: Torogais Brief | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Nächste Episode 6: Tod in den Augen |} Zusammenfassung Schamanin Torogai, die nun erfahren hat, dass Chagum von Balsa beschützt wird, ist gespannt darauf das Ei zu sehen. Sie steckt den Kopf durch Chagums Bauch, nimmt so Kontakt zu Nayugo auf und bekommt endlich das Ei des Wasserdämons zu sehen. Anfassen kann sie es aber nicht und das Ei komplett zu entfernen ist völlig unmöglich. Torogai erzählt ihnen allen auch einiges über Sagu und Nayugo, die zwei Welten die zueinander in Verbindung stehen und meint, dass Chagum nun ein Nyunga Ro Chaga ist - also ein Hüter des heiligen Geistes. Chagum hat von dem allen erstmal genug und geht nach draußen. Die anderen außer Balsa und Torogai, gehen mit hinaus, dabei erklärt sie Tanda noch, dass sie zum Knoten aufbrechen werde, damit sie mit den Wassermenschen vernünftig Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Balsa kann jedoch noch nicht wegen ihrer Verletzung aufbrechen und die drei kommen darauf zu sprechen was sie jetzt tun sollen, da der Kaiser seine bisherige Taktik ja höchstwahrscheinlich geändert hat. Doch Balsa hat sich inzwischen schon einen Plan ausgedacht. Damit Toya und Saya nichts passiert, möchte Balsa die beiden an einen sicheren Ort wissen. Da sie ihr altes Zuhause verlassen mussten, haben sie schon wieder kein Dach über dem Kopf, aber sie sollen in der Zwischenzeit in Jha Shiro bei Tanda's Onkel unterkommen, auch wenn es vor allem Toya nicht gefällt. Auf dem Weg dorthin treffen sie auf ein paar Bauern die erzählen, dass am nächsten Tag in der Früh eine Verfolgungsjagd nach der Speerkämpferin Balsa stattfindet. Toya und Saya kehren sofort zurück zu Tandas Hütte, um die anderen zu warnen. Am kaiserlichen Palast wird inzwischen die Totenfeier von Chagum abgehalten. Die Familienmitglieder und auch die Sternendeuter Hibitonan, Gakai und Shuga sind anwesend. Nach der Zeremonie geht Shuga in den Sternenpalast und betritt zum ersten Mal die geheime Kammer mit den vielen Schriften. Er sieht sich fasziniert in der Kammer um, die mehrere Meter in die Tiefe reicht und voll von den geheimen Steintafeln ist. In der Zwischenzeit ist Tanda in Ougi no Shimo angelangt und macht sich auf zu Toya's und Saya's altes Zuhause. Es wurde schon völlig geplündert, doch der Geldschatz, den Balsa von der zweiten Kaiserin bekommen hat, sowohl Chagums Krone sind noch immer gut versteckt und Tanda nimmt die Sachen mit. Da heute alle Bürger um den zweiten Prinzen trauern, sind die Straßen wie ausgestorben. Tanda macht sich auf zu einem Geschäft namens "Blaue Hand", weil er dort für Balsa Waren kaufen soll. Der Besitzer ist sehr misstrauisch ihm gegenüber und als er erfährt, dass die berühmte Balsa all seine Waren kaufen möchte, kommen sofort weitere Männer, die Tanda nicht gerade freundlich begrüßen. Bei den Waren handelt es sich nämlich um Sklaven und der Besitzer möchte nun selbst zu Balsa, um sich zu überzeugen, ob sie es ernst meint. In Tandas Hütte sind Toya und Saya völlig aufgeregt und verstehen die ruhige Balsa nicht. Viel Zeit, um sich über die Verfolgungsjagd am nächsten Tag Sorgen zu machen, bleibt aber nicht. Der Sklavenhändler kommt mit zwei Männern und Tanda zur Hütte galoppiert. Balsa meint es ernst, kauft die ganzen Sklaven mit dem Geld frei und nimmt sich auch noch, zum Ärgernis der Blauen Hand, sein Koku-Pferd. Toya ist schwer beeindruckt, doch Tanda findet, dass sie übertrieben hat und nicht immer alles alleine regeln sollte. Der Sklavenhändler hält also sein Versprechen und die Sklaven werden freigelassen. Trivia Kategorie:Episoden